


call your girlfriend

by arryns



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, and stuff, anyways uwu, i was gnna add smut then was like nah, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: jon takes a work load off at a club, where he meets a beautiful girl in a rainbow wig and he becomes interested.





	call your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on the idea from @sansaastcrk <3

Jon sat alone. He fixed himself into the red leathered booth and sipped his vodka tonic. Watching the waiters and customers pass him, he relaxed a little. His eyes immediately met the small stage as music began, two girls came into view. A rather small one, who wore a bright pink bobbed wig and a taller one who work a dark rainbowed one.

As the club stirr, Jon got up with his drink and moved a little closer to the small stage as they began singing along to something and danced with one another, 

“call your girlfriend, it’s time you had the talk.  
give your reasons, say it’s not her fault!”

Jon’s eyes kept on the taller one, she seemed to move with grace. As she sung along with her friend, her hands roamed her body and her smile made Jon feel warm. The tall one dropped low and flashed a little smile at Jon, who immediately became red. Smirking to herself, the tall one rejoined her friend and moved against one another, back to back and giggling.

When the song ended, they both laughed as they walked back to their booth, the crowd wooing them as they went. Jon followed a little and watched them rejoin a table which sat a brunette girl who latched herself onto the tall one almost immediately as she sat. They began to chatter among themselves. Jon frowned, wanting to get closer to hear what they said. 

Jon refilled two vodka tonics, watching the booth of girls until the tall one waved her friends and headed to the bathroom. Jon finished his last sip and trailed close. As she left he smiled at her as she passed him. The tall girl stopped in her tracks and turned to him,

“Enjoy the little show?” She asked, her voice soft but alluring. Jon’s face flused.

“Everyone did.” He replied.

“But did you?” She asked, sitting beside him, “What are you drinking?” 

“Vodka Tonics. A little lame.” Jon admitted, looking at his drink. 

“Ma’am? Can you get me a vodka tonic and a little thing of cherries?” She asked the bartender then looked back at a blushing Jon. “You didn’t answer me.”

“What was I answering?” Jon became embarrassed.

“Did. You. Enjoy. The. Show?” Her voice became more seductive with the last two words. 

“Yeah. I did.” Jon blushed again, hoping his face wasn’t as red as his face felt.

“Mhmm.” She cooed, “Pretty suit. What do you do?” 

“I help my father at his... uh... law firm.” Jon refused to look at her, knowing his face would become more red.

“Aren’t you a cute little lawyer in training?” She laughed, “I’m Sansa.” 

“I’m Jon.” 

Sansa took her drink and began sipping it. It was silent for a while as they both watched a new act get up on stage and sing. After a couple of more minutes, Sansa put her hand on Jon’s wrist,

“Do you wanna ditch this place?” She asked and smiled at him.

“What about your friends?” Jon asked, looking back to her table.

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” She giggled and winked.

Jon’s entire being was on fire, he felt like someone had taken a match to him. He nodded and she looped her arm around him and guided him out. They reached the parking garage and she turned to him,

“We can take my car, or yours.” She giggled and fixed a piece of hair that hung in his face. 

“I took an uber here.” Jon hiccuped. 

“My car then!” She swooned and guided him to her car. Jon smoothed his hand over the pretty expensive car in awe. 

The drive was short, and they ended up at a beautiful hotel, Jon followed her in and up to her room. Once they got inside, Sansa removed her wig, long red hair fell from it. She fixed her shirt off and curved her finger to her bra strap, releasing it as it snapped.

“So, Mr. Lawyer, are you going to help me?” Sansa cooed, smiling at him. 

Jon felt still. Knowing he was completely red, he quickly fixed his belt and unzipped his pants. Kicking them off and flung his shirt to the side. She took his face into her hands as she kissed him, guiding her left hand onto the back of his head. Jon’s hands secured themselves on Sansa’s waist, pressing his hips into her. Both moaned into the kiss. Jon took off Sansa’s bra and began kissing down her neck. Meeting her breats, she moaned and gripped his shoulder’s tighter.

Sansa was pushed onto the bed, she glanced up at Jon and smirked a little. He immediately lost his pants and his boxers to follow. Sansa reached her hand out and he took it, sliding with her to the headboard, where Jon dipped down and kissed her again. This time, with much more passion. Sansa ran her hands through his hair, it nearly felt like she was meant to. 

Jon flipped them over, so Sansa was now on top. Straddling him, she kissed him more. They both felt fires within them as they kissed. 

“Is this okay?” Jon asked, reaching up to push some of her hair out of her face.

Sansa nodded, breathless. She brought him back to her lips and held his cheeks. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Jon made the final move of removing her underwear. They spent the next couple of hours exhausting one another. All while, asking each other questions. The next morning, the stared softly at each other. Sansa moved first to kiss Jon’s forehead and he swooned.

“Do you want to see me again, Mr. Lawyer?” Sansa asked, her voice was soft and sweet.

“Do you want to see me again?” Jon smiled a little.

“I suppose someone has to teach you to have fun.”


End file.
